Fortunes For All
by angelzfury
Summary: Two girls, two powers, one tea house, a million fortunes waiting to be told, whats the worst that could happen?


Co-wrote with Banshee01 for you're reading pleasure. Don't forget to review and enjoy!

"Today was another day' Evelyn told herself as she sat down at her favorite table. She'd had to wait twenty minutes to get it but that was alright. The weather hadn't been terribly bad so far, not counting the usual morning fog. Rosemary the waitress brought out her favorite scones and asked if she wanted the usual. Earl gray sounded good but she decided on chamomile. "Today was a day of change," she explained because she could feel it. When Rosemary was gone Evelyn pulled out her midnight blue silk bag. As she opened it she felt the presents that she usual felt on Saturdays. It was like someone was watching her. At first it had scared her but now she had hardly come to notice it. Turning her attention back to the table she placed her hands lovingly on her tarot deck. Her cards were relatively new being warn mostly from study and practice use. She had received them as a gift not long ago as a joke from her friends. Oddly she had found she had a small gift for using them. She had studied the cards for weeks practicing on herself before she had the courage to try with a friend. The first few times were nothing special, but then things began to happen. At first it was like coincidents and very little ones at that, and then predictions became true. Her friends were happy then they were creeped out. Now they didn't care but she couldn't read for them, so it was then that she found herself coming here to practice. Rosemary had found her studying one afternoon and asked if she could have her cards read. "I'm not that good I just started," Evelyn had admitted. "I don't mind," Rosemary replied, so Evelyn did a simple spread. Some of the things she had she said had come to pass and Rosemary told a close friend. It wasn't to long before Evelyn had many people to practice with. So every Saturday around four o'clock tea time she was sitting at this corner table in the back of the parlor trying to help someone by giving a reading. Today no one had come yet, but there was rarely a Saturday without a person in need. Finally a young woman slowly approached her table. She was pale, very pale, but had bright red hair and a tone of freckles on every visible part of her body. But what really got her attention was the woman's eyes. They were bright emerald green and seemed to reach into the depths of her soul. Instantly her mind fought back and without realizing it she put up a paper thin barrier. The young woman just continued to stare before gracefully throwing herself into the chair opposite Evelyn.

Elizabeth picked up her ivy encrusted bone china tea cup and delicately sipped the light brown liquid inside. The fruity flavors of wild berries instantly assaulted her with their sweetness, attempting to whisk her thoughts away. But, to the tea's dismay, Elizabeth's mind wouldn't budge. It was fixed on something, something that, if left alone, would bring misfortune upon the lives of many. Elizabeth frowned and glanced in the direction of the 'something which happened to be a dark haired woman.' This woman sat in the back corner of the tea house, where the light from the four o'clock sun bathed her. Elizabeth's frown deepened as the young woman flipped over a rather decorated card. 'She's doing tarot readings' Elizabeth realized and placed her cup down on it's saucer. 'Something's wrong though…these readings were…' "Can I get ya anything else Miss?" came the sweet reply from an awaiting waitress, Elizabeth blinked once slowly. "Urm…Miss?" 'Why do I got stuck with the weirdoes' the waitress thought. Elizabeth gasped and looked up at the smiling waitress. "N-no thanks, I'm perfectly fine." She stammered, gaze flickering back to the dark haired girl. "Just fine." 'Rriiigghht' the waitress marched off in search of her more sane customers. Elizabeth sighed and combed her scarlet hair out of her face. How had that waitress snuck up on her? She was usually 'felt' them before they got too close. Human beings were like multi colored beacons, depending on their mood of course. For instance that waitress was a robust mix of red and orange, perfectly blended to display of annoyance at Elizabeth's lack of attention. The color had deepened to a rust as she stalked off, yippe, annoyance was so fun. Elizabeth groaned and tried to shake off the waitresses annoyance. Theis was the worst part of her 'talant', she got to be a sponge and soak up other people's feelings. Fuunnn…NOT!


End file.
